


Father Lantom's Sanctuary for Wayward Sons

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Matt Murdock, Kid Sam Winchester, Light Angst, Pre-Series, Snarky Matt Murdock, Takes place before Matt's accident, talk of religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Dean's off on his own adventures in New York, dad's pissed, so Sam gets dumped at a strange church with a priest who isn't Pastor Jim. Well, at least Sam makes a new friend while he's there.





	Father Lantom's Sanctuary for Wayward Sons

**Author's Note:**

> *Matt isn't blind in this because the story takes place before his accident.*
> 
> I always see some parallels between Sam and Matt and I've wanted to write a fic about Kid!Sam and Kid!Matt meeting for a while now, hence the birth of his fic. This is inspired by the latest issue of the Daredevil comics, as well as that story from Sam and Dean's childhood when Dean disappeared off to CBGB.
> 
> This is my second fic with Sam and Matt and I have no idea why I always have them meet in a church lol.

Dad’s not happy. The way he stays silent and grips onto the steering wheel on their way to, wherever it is they are going, says a lot. Sam doesn’t ask questions like he usually does. He clutches his yellow teddy bear close to his chest and leans his head against the cold glass of the window.

“Sammy”

Sam's not sure when he fell asleep but dad's voice jolts him awake from his sleep. He yawns and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand. As he takes in his surrounding, he realizes that they’re at a church but it isn’t Pastor Jim’s church. It isn’t falling apart. Besides, last he checked they were in New York, thousands of miles away from Pastor Jim.

“Where are we, dad?” Sam asks as he follows his dad out of the car. The cold New York air makes him shiver. He wiggles his toes inside his socks and clutches his teddy bear close to his chest again.

“You’re going to stay here for a bit, Sammy,” dad informs him. “Father Lantom will look after you, like Pastor Jim. I have to go look for your brother.”

Sam doesn’t argue. Not this time. This time dad isn’t leaving him in some strange place to go on a hunt. He has to look for Dean. And if staying here means it would be easier for dad to find Dean and bring him back then Sam is okay with that.

This church is different from the ones Sam has been to. For one, the cross has Jesus on it and isn’t empty like the one in Pastor Jim’s church. Sam doesn’t like this place. It’s big and empty. Sam also wishes Dean was here right now or Sully. But Dean went off to someplace called the Hibbie Jibbies. And Sam isn’t sure where Sully is. Dad's all he has right now so he scoots closer to his leg and tries to hide from the strangers near the altar. A priest and a little boy with hair just like Sam's.

Dad clears his throat which gets the priest's attention. The man looks older than Pastor Jim. Creases form on his forehead as he takes in the two of them.

“John?” The man finally asks like he’s surprised to see dad here.

“I need a favor, Father."

The pastor shifts his gaze to Sam before nodding his head. “I’ll be right there with you, John.

Sam feels someone's gaze on him and looks over to find the little boy staring at dad and him. He doesn’t look too happy.

“Matthew, please wait right here. I need to speak with Mr. Winchester over there," the pastor says to the boy.

“Lemme guess. He’s here to teach his son a lesson too,” the boy huffs.

 Teach him a lesson? But Sam didn't do anything wrong. He didn’t even fight with dad today. He was a good boy today like Dean always wants him to be.

“Matthew, please go sit down,” the pastor says again.

The boy -Matthew- throws Sam an annoyed look before stomping over to one of the benches.

“Sorry about him,” the pastor apologizes on the boy's behalf. 

“Nothing I’m not already used to, Father,” dad replies throwing a pointed look at Sam.

 Sam leaves the hem of dad’s jacket and moves away from him.

 “This must be Sam.” The pastor offers Sam a gentle smile. “How about you go and play with Matthew, Sam, while your dad and I have a talk.”

Sam looks up at his dad who nods in approval.

Sam clutches his teddy bear close to himself when he stops beside Matthew. Matthew still doesn’t look too pleased. “What you in for, kid?” He asks after a few seconds.

Sam tilts his head to the side and gives the other boy a curious look. “What do you mean?”

“I mean why is your father-of-the-year dumping you here?”

Sam narrows his eyes and purses his lips together. “He’s not dumping me here!”

Matthew scoffs, “Keep telling yourself that, kid”

“I'm not a kid! We’re the same age!”

“And yet, I am not the one clutching a yellow teddy bear that looks like it’s seen better days."

Sam doesn’t like this boy. He can never be friends with someone so rude. “Don’t talk like that about De! You’re mean.”

As Sam gets ready to storm away, he hears the other boy laugh.

“Your teddy bear has a name?”

“Yes. I named him after my brother. You got a problem with that?”

The boy’s laughter dies down and a sad look falls over his face, “You have a brother? That must be nice.”

“It is! Dean is the best brother ever!”

“Where is he then?” Matthew asks.

Sam lets out a sigh and plops down on the bench. “He went to some place called Hibbie Jibbies. He says that’s where The Ramones played and he loves The Ramones.”

Laughter erupts from Matthew's chest once again much to Sam’s annoyance. “It’s not Hibbie Jibbies, silly. It’s CBGB. It’s a bar a couple of blocks from here. My dad goes there with his buddies. They wouldn’t let me in, though. They’re not cool like Josie.”

“Who’s Josie?”

“Only the coolest bar owner in existence. She watches me sometimes when dad has a fight.”

Sam blinks at the other boy in confusion, “What does your dad fight? Werewolves?”

“What? No, he doesn’t fight werewolves. Werewolves aren’t even real.”

Sam wants to inform Matthew that werewolves are very much real and his dad has killed like a million of them. But Dean said they can’t tell anyone who’s not a hunter about werewolves, or vampires, or ghosts.

 "My dad is a boxer. Fighting is his job,” Matthew explains.

“Oh. That sounds cool. I don’t watch boxing. Dad doesn’t let me. We travel around the country to watch wrestling though.”

Matthew’s face scrunches up all weird for some reason. “Wrestling is fake. Boxing is real.”

“That-“

“Sammy”

Before Sam can finish his sentence and tell Matthew how wrong he is he hears his dad’s voice.

“Stay here with Father Lantom. I will be back in a couple hours.”

"Yes, sir." Sam nods. “Dad? Is Dean gonna be okay?” He asks after a beat.

Dad sighs in response. “I’ll bring him back safe, Sammy. I promise.”

Sam knows dad won’t break his promise. Dean will be okay. He has to be. Once dad leaves, Sam ignores Matthew and buries his face in the soft fur of his teddy bear.

“You okay, Sammy?”

“Don’t call me that. Only dad and Dean get to. It’s Sam.”

“Okay, okay, no need to get all grumpy, Sam,” Matthew huffs in return. “I was trying to help”

They stay quiet and Sam ignores him in favor of watching Father Lantom who’s busy talking to someone else now. He disappears somewhere in a box with the man right behind him.

“Where did they go?”

“Confession. Doh!” Matthew replies like it’s the silliest question he’s ever heard.

“What’s that?”

"You don’t know what confession is? What kinda Catholic are you?”

“I’m not Catholic,” Sam replies.

“Oh,” Matthew mumbles. “Well, when you do something wrong, you go to Confession and ask for forgiveness.”

All the times Sam got into trouble, he could have avoided punishment by going to Confession? Why didn’t anybody ever tell him that? “ Just  like that, you’re forgiven?” He asks.

“Yeah. Grandma Murdock says that God forgives those who confess.”

"Is that why you’re here? To ask for forgiveness?” Sam asks.

“No! Because I haven’t done anything wrong. I was  just  righting an injustice!”

“Huh?”

“A bully conned my friend out of his baseball cards and I got them back for him.”

“But you did a nice thing-”

“Not according to the _law_ ,” Matthew sneers. “According to them it’s breaking and entering.”

“Oh,” Sam mumbles, kicking his legs back and forth against the bench. “ I believe  you.” When Matthew gives him a funny look, Sam adds, “That you were righting a wrong. I would do the same if I was in your place.”

“Damn right!” Matthew yells but then slaps a hand over his mouth. “Whoops! I said a bad word in church. Dad says you’re not supposed to do that.”

“You could always go to Confession,” Sam suggests. Much to his confusion, Matthew’s eyes wrinkle around the edges and he chuckles behind his hand.

"You don’t go to Confession for saying one bad word, silly,” he explains once his laughter dies out. “You have a lot to learn, kid.”

"Stop calling me kid. I told you we're the same age,” Sam reminds him.

"I’m 9.”

"Oh,” Sam mumbles. “I’m 8… and- and a half! So we’re pretty much the same age."

"Nah, you’re still a kid,” Matthew teases as he jumps out of the bench. “Now, come on.”

“Where are we going?”

"Matthew gives him a cheeky smile and extends his hand, “To show you my neighborhood. You don’t look like you’re from around here.” He takes his hand back and shrugs his right shoulder. “Unless you wanna bore yourself to death here.”

Sam immediately jumps out of his seat as well and grabs Matthew’s hand. “You’re right. I don’t. Now come on. Let’s go see your neighborhood.” He drags the other boy behind him as he makes a beeline for the door. Freedom seems oh so close but a pair of shiny black loafers and long robe makes Sam halt in his tracks.

 

Sam looks up to find Father Lantom standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “And where do you think you’re going, young man?”

Matthew links their fingers together. Sam looks over to find him puffing out his chest like he's ready to fight. “I’m gonna show him around the neighborhood, father.”

“I can’t let you do that, Matthew.” Father Lantom replies with a hint of regret in his voice. “Sam is my responsibility. His dad left him in my care. As did yours.”

“Correction, Father,” Matthew replies. His lawyer-like tone makes Sam blink up at him in surprise. “Our fathers dumped us on you. This place should really be called Father Lantom’s Sanctuary for Wayward Sons.”

“I am leaving of my own free will, father. Don’t worry, you won’t get in trouble with my dad,” Sam chimes in before Father Lantom can finish his sentence.

That seems to surprise Father Lantom. A small smile plays on the edges of his lips. “You too, huh?” He looks between the two of them before sighing. “Fine. But make sure you bring Sam back here in exactly an hour. Do I make myself clear, Matthew?”

"Yes, father!” Matthew squeals and runs off towards the door, taking Sam with him.

“Did you see that?” Matthew swerves towards Sam once they’re outside. “We should open our own law firm when we grow up.”

“How do you know I wanna be a lawyer?” Sam asks him, confused.

"You believe in righting a wrong as I do and you’re not scared to mouth off to adults. Of course, you wanna be a lawyer, Sammy!”

Sam chuckles and  playfully  shoves at Matthew’s shoulder, “It’s _Sam_ , _Matthew_.”

Matthew’s face scrunches up in disgust and he shoves back. “It’s _Matt_ , _Sam_!” He says mocking Sam. 

Sam sticks out his tongue at Matt and shoves at his shoulder again. Matt retaliates by trying to tackle him to the ground, but Sam pushes the older boy away and runs away screaming.

"Oh, you're gonna get it, _Sammy_!"

Sam hears Matt yell behind him.

"I'd like to see you try, _Matthew_!"

Sam’s never had a friend other than  Sully. It’s hard to make friends when you’re not in one city long enough. But he hopes it's different with Matt. 


End file.
